


The Jealous Connor fic we all wanted

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Detroit Become Human fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Jealous Connor, M/M, Oral Sex, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Connor.The android after that night was surprisingly more chipper, still business as usual but every so often he would meet Hank’s gaze from across the desk and smile at the older man; occasionally nudging Hank with his foot playfully, or if Hank was getting riled up.Hank had been contemplating just how strange it would be dating an android before, but now he actually was, it was kind of nice. Besides, Connor was hardly just your everyday android, was he?--A continuation of my previous fic! --





	The Jealous Connor fic we all wanted

**Author's Note:**

> *Sees it's 2 am* Is this the perfect time to post a fic?
> 
> Seriously I have college in a few hours, in other news my irl friend found my ao3 account finally so maybe i can convince him to be a beta reader for me who knows.
> 
> Thank you for all the support on my previous fic, seriously guys it means a lot and keeps me writing!
> 
> come send me a prompt or idea: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itscanonfellas  
> come speak to me on my main account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhovian-221b

Unfortunately for Hank and Connor, the guy wasn’t the killer, just an asshole with a superiority complex.

Fortunately, the guy had seen a van similar to his own frequent the area a couple times – confessed only when assured he’d only spend three months in jail before he could be bailed out – so they knew they were at least in the right place.

At least Connor wasn’t expected to go into the field again, no that fell to another sex bot who was eager to catch the killer and Hank and Connor had a meeting scheduled with her.

Connor.

The android after that night was surprisingly more chipper, still business as usual but every so often he would meet Hank’s gaze from across the desk and smile at the older man; occasionally nudging Hank with his foot playfully, or if Hank was getting riled up.

Hank had been contemplating just how strange it would be dating an android before, but now he actually was, it was kind of nice. Besides, Connor was hardly just your everyday android, was he?

“Detective?” Speak of the devil. Hank glances up from his computer to where Connor is stood beside him; cocking his head towards the direction of one of the interrogation rooms “The WR400 android has arrived and is waiting for us”

With a stretch, Hank heaves himself out of the chair and makes towards the interrogation room; ruffling a hand through Connor’s hair and enjoys the way Connor briefly leans into it. “Good work finding her Connor”

“It was only a matter of time, lieutenant” Connor replies, nonchalant but Hanks sees the small smile tugging at Connor’s lips.

That’s another thing, Hank doesn’t think he’s been this comfortable around someone for years and the casual intimacy is a little something which makes warmth settle in his chest.

The WR400 is a lot smaller than any others of the make Hank has seen, she’s petite with a baby faced look to her, a façade of innocence and Hank supposes some people have preferences to these kinds of things, he sure can see the appeal.

“So you’re the android who’s helping in this investigation?” the WR400 glances up from the table and nods, eyes not straying from Hank even as the detective sits down opposite her. Connor elects to stand to the side of his partner, watching silently “What should I call you…?”

Seemingly taken back, the droid takes a moment to process what she is being asked before responding “Harmony, you can call me Harmony, detective”

“Right, Harmony” hank begins “You said you had information on our suspect?”

“Yes, there is a girl who I work with…” Harmony trails off slightly, a far off look briefly crossing her features before she comes back to continue “Who I used to work with, she got into a dark grey Chevrolet G20 with an older gentleman, I only got a glimpse but when Sofiya didn’t return I came to the police, I was told she was one of the victims”

“And Sofiya” Connor cuts in “Was she your friend? Is that why you have agreed to help?”

Harmony blinks in confusion, wondering what Connor has asked before looking down at the table, a small twitch to her lip “A friend? Why…yes, I suppose she was”

Hank clears his throat awkwardly before pressing forward “Would we be able to get a look at what exactly you saw?” Hank has a hand outstretched on the table and Harmony abruptly takes it into hers; startling Hank.

There’s a brief moment where, out of the corner of his eye, Hank sees Connor tense up and take a step, as if to intervene but Harmony speaks up; green eyes meeting Hank’s blue “You know, detective Anderson, you are extremely soft for a man with such a gruff exterior”

Hank’s pretty sure he’s lit up like a Christmas tree as he pulls his hand back, glancing to Connor “Yes well, er, Connor…if you want to go ahead?”

Connor is quick to move.

The rest of the questioning goes smoothly and they organise a set up to ensure Harmony is monitored and protected in their hunt for the killer.

They’re just seeing Harmony out of the interrogation room when she turns to Hank and grabs his hand gently within her own, thumb rubbing soothingly at his knuckles while the other moves to stroke Hank’s face in a rather intimate gesture that has him flushing red “If you ever need a way to relieve all of your stresses and worries, detective you are always welcome”

A card produces itself into Hank’s line of vision and he takes it from Harmony’s grasp as he steps away, stuttering “Yeah, well about that…” he trails off but Harmony is already being led out by another officer and all Hank can do is breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank god” he turns to Connor but his partner is already gone leaving Hank stood awkwardly twiddling the card in his grasp.

It only gets weirder from that day. Hank is sat at his desk, intently pouring over the video footage Harmony gave Connor to see if there’s anything, anything at all to give them some leverage over the killer, at least more than they do already.

With his eyes, Hank can’t quite make out the licence but he supposes that’s why he has Connor “Hey, Connor, c’mere a sec” Connor, ever obedient, hops out of his chair and makes his way around to Hank’s side of the desk; leaning down to get a clear view of what Hank wants from him. “Think you can make out the last few digits on this thing?”

Connors gaze lingers on Hank for a moment before turning back to the screen, and then he’s sitting himself down in Hank’s lap, face close to the screen while the rest of his body leans into Hank causing the older man to splutter nonsense.

He begins to fidget when Hank doesn’t pull him off instantly, no, not fidget, the damn android rolls his fucking hips and all Hank can do is grip the armrests like a life line.  
Finally, after an eternity of torture, Connor sits up straight and turns slightly so he can meet Hank’s gaze “The last two are HR but I’m afraid the last one is blocked out of the camera view but it should be simple to track down the specific vehicle with the beginning of the licence plate”

All Hank can do is swallow thickly and nod; waiting until Connor stands up and moves back to his desk with a goddamn spring in his step.

After that, Connor takes every conceivable chance to touch Hank as he can, whether it be clutching his hand or keeping a grip loosely on the back of Hank’s jacket.

Hank brushes it off, all of this is new to Connor, he’s probably unsure what to do with the sudden rush of emotions he’s feeling.

Besides it’s all pretty harmless.

Until it isn’t.

They’re in the archives, full of files and such which can’t be transferred onto computers or have just been neglected until important.

Hank isn’t looking for something necessarily, just down there in all honesty to take a breather in a room that isn’t crowded with people. Sometimes it just gets exhausting.

Connor’s with him because of course he is, he’s one of the few individuals Hank can actually stand to be around besides Sumo.

They’re both sat at a table, Hank sat with his head in his hands just enjoying the peace and quiet the stuffy place has to offer. Its Connor, however, who breaks the silence “Lieutenant…are you feeling stressed?”

Hank rubs his temples before glancing up at Connor who’s staring at him intently. “What do you think, kid?”

The LED on the side of Connor’s temple blinks for a moment or two as Connor observes Hank before getting out of his seat. “Then allow me to assist you” before Hank so much as blinks, Connor’s down beneath the table, hands making quick work of his belt and zipper and Hank’s brain is so slow its only when Connor frees him from his boxer confines he realises just what Connor is doing.

“Woah, hey, what the hell are you – CHRIST!” hank can barely get his words out because Connor’s warm, wet mouth is around him; already hardening and its honestly a little concerning how quick Connor can get Hank’s cock to stand to attention.

Hank’s hands shoot out to grip into Connor’s hair and he realises Connor is looking up at him, mouth wrapped around the head of Hank’s cock like he’s sucking on a damn lollipop and his gaze is focused intently on Hank through thick eyelashes. “Jesus wept, Con” it’s as if Connor was waiting for Hank to look at him because when their eyes meet, Hank swears he sees the slightest upturn of Connor’s stretched lips before he’s ducking his head to take more of Hank’s dick into his mouth.

Connor’s technique leaves something to be desired and his lack of experience is apparent in Connor’s disregard of rhythm but he’s determined none the less; bobbing his head in order to take more and more of Hank in each time, tongue pressed flat against the side of his cock, occasionally caressing it.

It’s all too much for Hank, all too sudden and Hank’s fighting off the urge to cum so soon.

And then the archive door creaks open and two pairs of footsteps descend into the basement.

Hank tightens his grip in Connor’s hair and tries to pull Connor up but the android isn’t having it.

“Connor” Hank whispers harshly at the android who’s moving his hand to wrap around what isn’t in his mouth “What are you-?!”

“This place always gives me the creeps” A female voice echoes from somewhere in the archives and they are getting too close for comfort.

Hank’s heart is hammering and he’s torn between focusing on the two individuals who are slowly making their way to where Hank and Connor are concealed, and the feel of Connor’s mouth around him and the slick sounds he’s making.

“We’ve seen creepier places…like your tumblr”

“Bitch it is dark down here I could easily…!”

Eventually, Connor wins the battle. If they’re going to do this he may as well enjoy the effort Connor is putting into blowing him. Connor’s free hand I clinging to Hank’s hip keeping him in place, as if Connor’s afraid to let go of him for even a second – as if having Hank’s dick in his mouth won’t keep the detective exactly where Connor wants him.

“Found it!”

“Good, let’s get out of here, I have work to do and you have smutty fanficition to write”

“If you don’t stop shaming me-!”

The voices fade back from where they came and Hank allows himself to relax, grip becoming lax in Connor’s hair allowing Connor the ability to move his head more. Which Hank quickly realises is a mistake. Connor moves his other hand to Hank’s right hip and he begins to pull off of Hank’s cock; rising up and then almost as quickly, he takes Hank down to the base.

Hank can feel the artificial muscles in Connor’s throat clenching and spasming around him. All it takes is Connor moaning around the mouthful for Hank to lose it.

Slamming one hand to the table, Hank’s hips jerk off of the chair twice before he’s coming down Connor’s throat; the android practically purring in pleasure as he takes it happily; nose nuzzling Hank’s stomach ever so slightly.

“Did you hear that?” the female voice pipes up again as Hank pants silently to catch his breath.

All is silent and then “Ain’t none of my business, c’mon small fry”

“RUDE!”

The doors clatter shut and Hank leans back in his chair, legs creaking in protest as he flops tonelessly in order to look down at Connor who’s still, still, deep throating Hank’s cock, deep brown eyes staring innocently up at Hank.

He doesn’t have the right to look so pure while doing something so obscenely erotic.

This time, when Hank pulls Connor back, the android allows it and moves back; allowing Hank’s slowly softening penis to slip from his lips and his hands fall to his lap.

A dribble of lubricant slowly drips down the corner of his mouth and Hank lazily thumbs it away, hand cupping Connor’s cheek and he is eager to lean into the soft gesture.  
“What…the fuck do you call that?”

Connor’s smiling up at Hank like he’s his fucking world, smile docile and almost pleased as he responds “I was relieving your stress Hank, just as that…WR400 offered”

There’s a slight, snarky tone to the way Connor mentions the other android they’d met with the other day and something in Hank clicks. “Wait…Connor…are you fucking jealous?”  
The LED on Connor’s temple flashes briefly and Connor decides to break their gaze in order to begin tucking Hank back into his pants; being mindful of the zipper and it all makes sense.

The reason why Connor has been so clingy, his strange behaviour and want for intimacy, the whole giving Hank one of the best blowjobs of his life thing.

“Holy shit, you’re jealous!”

“I’m not” Connor, honest to god, pouts at being caught out and moves from beneath the table so he’s standing and clearly intending to walk away but Hank isn’t through with him yet.

Hank yanks him back and it must catch Connor off guard because Hank’s able to bring him sprawling into his lap, had Connor been aware he could have easily pulled away from Hank’s meagre grasp “Hey” Hank strokes Connor’s cheek in an unusual gesture of kindness before tugging on the artificial skin gently “Talk to me, Connor, c’mon”

Connor pushes at Hank’s hand, fingers loose around his wrist as he finally speaks “That WR400…the way she offered to relieve your stress made…something in me realise I was just another android, no matter my intended purpose; any number of models could easily give you what I can offer and I…I suppose I wanted to ensure you knew I was capable of such things and you would not…” Connor trails off, eyes staring Hank down almost fearlessly, face as devoid of emotion as it had been before he’d become deviant.

Usually, it is Connor probing Hank for personal emotions or experiences, comforting in all his responses, but Hank has to do this. He has a lot of decisions in his life he regrets making. Letting Connor walk away is not going to be one of them.

For a lack of a better response, Hank ducks his head in order to press a kiss to Connor’s mouth; forcing it deeper when Connor releases a shuddered gasp of surprise. Hank pours all of his frustration, anger and unadulterated adoration for the android into the kiss. Connor moans under his ministrations; opening up beautifully and allowing Hank to all but ravage his mouth.

When the need for oxygen grows too great, hank pulls back to gaze down at Connor, not nearly as dishevelled as Hank looks but Hank can see Connor’s LED going wild in his peripheral and that has to be good at least.

“Now, you listen here you fucking dumbass of an android” Not the best start, but it has Connor listening none the less “Sure there’s plenty of droids out there, hell some even look like you in every way, but the difference is none of them are you”

At this Connor opens his mouth but Hank needs him to hear what he has to say “No, listen, you’re the android who helped me start getting my shit together, you’re the android who’s more concerned about my health than my own goddamn doctor and even if its damn annoying it’s one of the things that makes me love you, you’re the one who spoils Sumo rotten and hell you’ve even made your own little place in our home, there’s no replacing you, you little deviant”

Connor’s eyes are blow wide at this point clearly shocked and still recovering from having to take in everything at once.

And then just like that, the flashing LED turns blue once again, and Connor’s expression all but melts into a soft, fond smile; arms coming to wrap around Hank’s neck.  
“I believe I love you too, Hank”

Hank blinks in surprise until he realises, fuck, he’d essentially confessed his love for the android currently sitting contently in his lap. But despite the panic he feels in his gut, Hank can’t help the weight off his shoulders he feels for once in as long as Hank can recall.

God he really did love Connor.

“C’mon, I think we should have an early night and call it a day” Connor complies and clambers off of Hank’s lap; following quietly beside Hank but the smile has yet to leave his face as they make their way back up into the office.

Just before they go through the double doors, Connor stops hank and pulls him into a chaste kiss, this one much softer and slower than the others and Hank tastes the remnants of himself on Connor’s tongue. When they pull apart, Connor’s smile is now a grin as he murmurs “Are we going to consummate our relationship when we arrive home?”  
The sentence has to be the least sexiest thing Hank has ever been asked but it gets its desired effect as all the blood begins to rush south.

“If you don’t hurry up I’m leaving without you!”

“Right away lieutenant!”

The kid would be the death of Hank yet.


End file.
